This application details the status and proposed further development of our Clinical Cancer Education Program, a vital component of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center. The goals of our educational program are to: 1. Ensure a coherent, integrated approach. 2. Expand existing opportunities for cancer education and study for groups and individuals not presently or adequately served. 3. Develop new approaches to cancer teaching. 4. Recruit additional health professionals into careers in clinical oncology. The members of the Universlty of Pennsylvania Cancer Center are committed to our interdisciplinary effort to improve cancer education. The Clinical Cancer Education Program provides learning experiences directly correlated with the problems of clinical care for: medical students, houst staff, nurses, clinical associates, staff and community physicians. These individuals are taught the fundamental principles of neoplastic disease and are provided with a firm grounding in modern concepts of cancer care. This broad based program enhances the skills of the variety of health care professionals involved in the treatment of the cancer patient, and brings more individuals into the field of clinical oncology. The program represents our institutions formal effort to increase interest in cancer care, to counteract prevailing public and professional pessimism with regard to cancer patients, and to heighten awareness of existing means of cancer detection, prevention, diagnosis, therapy and management.